


And a Little Child Shall Lead Them

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [18]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There can be no keener revelation of a society's soul than the way in which it treats its children.' - Nelson Mandela</p><p>The mother and child reunion is only a motion away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Little Child Shall Lead Them

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Kid Fic."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it..." Neal murmured, squinting up at the palm fronds stirring in the light breeze coming off the ocean. Not too hot, not too cool, just the right mix of sun and clouds... His wife (his _wife!_ ) by his side, her hand slipped into his... Absolutely perfect.

Brooke smiled softly and leaned into Neal as they walked. "It is... An absolutely perfect day for our anniversary...couldn't have wished for better day."

Neal grinned back, squeezing Brooke's hand lightly as they wandered through the park. He nodded to the other strollers and joggers that passed, never failing to stop and pet the dogs being walked.

The sounds of children playing somewhere ahead of them in the distance brought a smile to his lips, his mind always wondering what a child of his and Brooke's would look and act like...would he or she be more like him, or like Brooke? Have mom's blonde hair, or dad's natural red? Neal's temper, or Brooke's tempered calm?

Neal threaded his arm around Brooke's waist and kissed her hair softly. Someday...

Brooke leaned into the kiss and smiled. As they continued along the walkway, Brooke frowned. "Neal...are you seeing the same thing I am?" she asked.

There, sitting on a bench in front of them, was a little girl, no older than three or four, crying, with no adult in sight. Brooke looked around, concerned, not seeing anyone else in the near vicinity.

Neal glanced over in the direction Brooke indicated, his frown matching hers. "...Where are her parents?" he murmured, looking around much like Brooke had just done, and seeing no one.

Brooke could feel her heart rate starting to pick up as they got closer. There was no one around... "I don't like this..." she whispered. When they got to the bench, Brooke knelt down in front of the little girl, and saw how young she really was. Her heart was thudding as the worry set in. "Hey sweetie... Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Neal hung back slightly, knowing from past experience that his appearance either fascinated children, or frightened them out of their minds. This little girl was already so upset, he didn't want her to feel threatened... Crouching down a short distance away, he studied his folded hands, just listening attentively.

"I...dunno..." the little girl answered softly, her breath hitching with frightened sobs. "...Saw...flutterby..." Her eyes widened slightly, filling with tears. "Wan' my mommy..." she wailed, scrunching her eyes closed tightly.

Brooke reached out and brushed the little girl's black hair out of her eyes. "Can you show me which way you came from, when you were following the butterfly?"

"I dunno.." the girl whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "I wan down d'hill, an' I don' see dem anymore..." She looked up at Brooke, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "He'p me find my mommy...?"

Brooke smiled softly. "Of course we will, sweetheart... Can you tell me your name? My name is Brooke, and this is my husband Neal... He might _look_ scary, but he's really a big teddy bear."

The little girl looked over at Neal shyly, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she studied him, eyes solemn and wide. "Him's cowerfuw," she observed softly, pulling her thumb out of her mouth, and looked back at Brooke with a shy smile. "I'm Sawah."

Brooke looked around, and really had no idea where Sarah had come from. "All righty Sarah...let's go and find your mom. She's probably worried sick about you," she said softly as she held out her hand.

Sarah kicked her feet lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Okay," she murmured, pushing herself off of the park bench and slipping her hand into Brooke's. She shot another speculative glance at Neal, and then looked up at Brooke, squinting. "Is he youwa boyfwen?"

Brooke smiled softly. "Nope. He's my husband...and today is our anniversary." She looked over the top of Sarah's head at Neal and smiled, then looked back down at Sarah. "Can you tell me who all you were with? Was it just your mommy? I bet she is pretty, just like you... What color hair does she have?"

"Is he gonna be a daddy?" Sarah asked with a bright smile. "Day'd be cowerfuw babies..." She started tugging lightly at Brooke's hand, pulling her toward a nearby hill. "I come dis way... Um, ev'webody's here...mommy, an' daddy, an'Auntie Mawy...my mommy's da pwittiest mommy evah...see has bwack haiwa wike mine, see?"

Neal smiled gently and started up the hill alongside of the pair, listening to the little one ramble on. He figured it sounded like a family gathering, so they'd be looking for a crowd of people, most likely looking pretty worried.

Brooke blushed at the question and glanced back at Neal. She looked over to where Sarah was pointing, and saw a shelter in the distance with a lot of people. She could see groups of people walking around, and she imagined that they were probably looking for Sarah. "I bet that she is...and I bet she will be so happy to see that you are okay."

Neal grinned back at Brooke and nodded to the group below, carefully walking down the hill toward the path leading to their shelter.

"Yeah! Dat's dem, dat's dem!" Sarah squealed gleefully, jumping and skipping beside Brooke. "C'mon, I show you!!"

Brooke laughed softly and let Sarah pull her toward the group of people. She reached back and threaded her hand through Neal's, pulling him up to walk with her.

Neal kissed Brooke's hair softly, squeezing her hand gently. He looked up, smiling, as a black-haired woman broke away from the group and started running towards them, a hand covering her mouth.

"Dat's my mommy!" Sarah said proudly, looking up at Brooke with a grin. "Izzint see pwitty?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "She is beautiful, just like you are." She stood there, leaning against Neal, as Sarah took off running to her mom.

Neal slipped his arm around Brooke's shoulder, pressing another soft kiss to her hair as they watched the woman crouch down and embrace Sarah, clutching her close.

"Thank you!" she called out to them over her shoulder, as Sarah pulled her back towards their family. "Thank you so much..." She waved back at them both, and then skipped with her daughter back to the arms of a man who must be Sarah's father.

"You done good, sweetheart," Neal murmured against Brooke's hair, and then shifted her to face him so he could cup her cheeks. "Love you so much..."

Brooke smiled and looked up at Neal. "Happy anniversary...love you too."


End file.
